1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for positioning a mobile carrier or other load in a supported position on the exterior of a vehicle and comprises a hoist assembly and a support assembly. Both the load and the hoist assembly are concurrently mounted on the vehicle, preferably by being interconnected to the vehicle""s hitch structure, wherein the mobile carrier may be positioned in and removed from its supported position without the cargo being repeatedly loaded on and unloaded from the carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to carry various types of loads, cargo, etc. on the interior of vehicles. Depending on the weight of the load or cargo intended to be transported, it is also known to use some type of lifting device. Typically such lifting devices are structured to lift and position the intended load into some part of the interior of the vehicle. By way of example only, pick-up trucks are specifically designed to use the truck bed as a support platform for the positioning of a variety of different loads on the truck. Also, with the increased popularity of sport utility vehicles (SUV) the interior cargo area associated with such vehicles is also, in many cases, specifically designed for the containment of a variety of different types of cargo.
In addition to the above, more conventional motor vehicles, such as passenger automobiles and the like may in some instances be adapted for the mounting and support of a variety of different loads, cargo, etc. on the exterior thereof. In such instances the use of auxiliary article carriers attached to some portion of the exterior of the vehicle has been attempted. However, the known or conventional mounting of carrier structures specifically designed to be secured to the exterior portion of a vehicle, for the transport thereof, typically requires that such article carriers be at least partially dismantled or otherwise modified in order to accomplish their secure mounting on the vehicle. The resulting problems and disadvantages associated with such known or conventional auxiliary article carriers are obvious and significant. More specifically, it is extremely inconvenient to the user of such known structures to assemble and or disassemble various portions of the auxiliary carrier when it is desired to either load or unload the carrier onto the vehicle.
In addition to the above, such carrying devices are normally not capable of having an intended load or cargo maintained thereon during the loading and unloading procedure. As a result, each time an auxiliary carrier is secured to a vehicle or removed therefrom the user must remove the intended cargo from the carrier, place it in a convenient location and then re-load the cargo once the vehicle and supported carrier reaches an intended designation. The above procedure, in addition to being extremely inconvenient, also defeats the primary purpose of using article carriers since the user must repeatedly load and unload the cargo from the carrier, as set forth above.
By way of example only, a user who enjoys the sport of fishing frequently employs the use of a mobile carrier assembly such as, but not limited to, various types of hand propelled carts or the like. These devices are used to move various equipment, devices, and supplies which may be required during a day of fishing. Such mobile carrier assemblies are commonly used in the transport of the various equipment, supplies, etc. from a vehicle to a fixed land object where, such as a pier, jetty, etc. where the fishing is to be conducted. Obviously, to assist the transport of the aforementioned equipment and supplies to and from the vehicle to the fishing site the mobile carrier assembly is extremely helpful. However, often times such carrier assemblies, as generally set forth above, are difficult to load onto and remove from the transporting vehicle. Therefore as with known or conventional auxiliary article carriers, it is not uncommon for the user to repeatedly load and unload all of the supplies during the mounting and removal of the carrier on and from the vehicle.
In addition to the time and inconvenience associated with such loading and unloading it is also well recognized that such equipment, supplies etc. involve a considerable amount of weight generally in the range of 200 pounds of more. Accordingly, it is readily apparent that the continuous and repeated handling of such equipment becomes a significant burden which seriously detracts from the intended enjoyment of fishing.
In an attempt to overcome the problems associated with the lifting, positioning and supporting of a variety of different loads, other than but including fishing supplies and equipment, the prior art has attempted to utilize a variety of lifting devices or winch assemblies. However, such known attempts typically involve situations where the winch is utilized to lift heavier than normal loads off the ground or other supporting surface and into or on an area or support platform specifically intended to store and support cargo. Therefore, known lifting devices are typically associated with pick-up trucks, vans, SUV""s, etc. Such devices are not easily adaptable for use with conventional passenger cars. To the contrary, such passenger vehicles are best suited to have a mobile carrier assembly, along with the cargo associated therewith secured to an exterior portion of the vehicle. Also, known lifting devices, of the type set forth above, frequently require their disassembly, once the cargo is loaded, in order that the vehicle may travel safely between intended locations.
Therefore it is well recognized that there are long existing and significant problems relating to lifting, positioning and supporting of a variety of different cargos on a vehicle for the transport thereof between intended locations. Accordingly, a need exists for an assembly capable of facilitating the storage of a mobile carrier assembly on the exterior of virtually any type of motor vehicle in a manner which eliminates the requirement or need for removing the cargo Jet from the mobile carrier assembly during the loading and unloading procedure. In addition such an improved and preferred assembly should include the utilization of an effectively structured hoist assembly which also may be mounted to the exterior of the vehicle concurrently to the mounting and support of the aforementioned mobile carrier assembly and cargo associated therewith. Utilization of such an improved assembly, would therefore eliminate most if not all of the problems and disadvantages associated with the transporting of various supplies and equipment between locations, by means of a motor vehicle, and also eliminate the unnecessary requirement of repeated loading and unloading of mobile carrier assemblies used to transport an intended cargo to a site or location for use. Finally, such an improved assembly should be durable, safe in its construction and use and be capable of being connected to the exterior of the vehicle without requiring any unusual or significant structural modifications of the vehicle, thereby enabling the use of such an improved assembly available for a variety of different applications.
The present invention is directed to an assembly structured to position a load preferably, but not necessarily, in the form of a mobile carrier assembly such as a hand truck, in a supported position on the exterior of a vehicle. In such a supported position the load can be transported to various locations and upon arrival at an intended designation, the load can be quickly and easily removed from its supported position on the vehicle. Once so removed the mobile carrier assembly or hand truck can travel over the ground or other supporting surface so as to further transport the cargo mounted thereon to an intended site of use. The cargo remains secured to the hand truck during all phases of it being mounted on and removed from the exterior of the vehicle. The need to repeatedly load and unload the cargo from the hand truck, as is common in conventional mobile carrier assemblies, is eliminated.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the versatility of the assembly of the present invention allows for the positioning a variety of different loads and associated cargos in a supported position on the vehicle. As such, the load and or cargo may weigh several hundred pounds, wherein the weight limit is determined not only by the structural features of the assembly of the present invention, but also by the load restrictions of the hitch structure secured to the vehicle.
More specifically, the assembly of the present invention comprises a base which is connected to the exterior of a motor vehicle, preferably by means of interconnecting the base to a hitch structure. Further, the base is preferably removably connected to the hitch structure of the vehicle but, due to its relatively compact structure, may be left in place even when a load is not intended to be mounted on and transported by the vehicle.
In addition, at least one preferred embodiment of the assembly of the present invention includes a hoist assembly comprising a winch and a lifting cable connected thereto. The hoist assembly further includes a stanchion and a boom connected in outwardly extending relation to the stanchion, wherein the boom defines at least a portion of the path of travel of the cable between the winch and the load, to which the cable is attached.
Another feature of the assembly of the present invention includes the provision of a support assembly connected to the base and including individual support portions for concurrently supporting the hoist assembly and the load or mobile carrier assembly on the vehicle. More specifically, the support assembly includes at least a first support portion specifically structured to removably retain a portion of the hand truck or carrier assembly in a position or orientation which does not require the removal of cargo from the hand truck. Also, the support assembly includes at least a second support portion for the independent support of the hoist assembly, and in particular the stanchion associated therewith. The second support portion is further structured to maintain the stanchion, the boom, the winch and the connecting cable all in a substantially operative position, concurrently to the support of the hand truck, on the exterior of the vehicle. The positioning of both the hoist assembly and the concurrently supported hand truck is such as to facilitate travel of the vehicle and secure attachment of the assembly on an exterior thereof in a safe manner.
Also, the versatility of the present invention is demonstrated by the ability to mount and support a variety of different loads, other than a hand truck or like mobile carrier, on the vehicle. Accordingly, the structure of the load may vary and be of different weights, sizes and configurations. However, when the load is in the form of a hand truck or like carrier, it may be mounted on and removed from the vehicle without necessitating the repetitive loading and unloading of the cargo therefrom.
Therefore, one feature of the present invention includes the structuring of the boom to have a selectively variable length, so as to extend outwardly from the stanchion into different positions. The boom, as set forth above, defines at least a portion of the path of travel of the connecting cable and as such serves to position the connecting cable relative to the load. More specifically, the point of attachment of the connecting cable to the load may be varied dependent, at least in part, on the location of the center of gravity of the hand truck and or cargo. Proper alignment of the cable and the center of gravity is important in maintaining a proper orientation of the hand truck and the cargo, so as to facilitate its positioning into and out of a preferred supported position on the vehicle by virtue of an interconnection of the base to the hitch structure associated with the vehicle.
In addition, the length of the boom may be selectively varied into different preferred positions depending on whether the hand truck and cargo are being mounted on or removed from the support assembly. Also, further adjustment of the boom, resulting in selective positioning of the connecting cable relative to the load, can be easily accomplished to accommodate a variety of different cargos mounted on the hand truck. Therefore, proper orientation of the load and cargo can be easily accomplished when the center of gravity of a particular cargo significantly differs from the last cargo mounted on and transported by the hand truck or like mobile carrier assembly.
It is emphasized that the structural components of the assembly of the present invention are such that a variety of different load/cargo combinations may be positioned, mounted and supported on the base of the assembly, other than a hand truck or like mobile carrier assembly as is continuously referred to in the description of the most preferred embodiment provided hereinafter.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.